


Hard Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb tries very, very hard not to think about Nott. (Spoiler Alert!! he fails)
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 41





	Hard Thoughts

For Caleb, it was so hard not to think about Nott. It was hard not to imagine her riding him, sweating and moaning, her voice high and breathy. It was hard not to imagine her sitting on his lap, bouncing on his cock with ferver, her tits exposed. It was very difficult not to think of how good and tight she would feel sliding up and down his cock, wet and wanting. It was hard not to imagine her holding his shoulders as she grinded on his abdomen, taking his full length in her tight cunt. It was hard not to imagine her gasping his name as she came around him, her body twitching and spasming. It was hard not to to imagine her eyes fluttering as he came inside her, filling her with his seed. 

It was equally hard for him to not think about pinning her down and fingering her until she came again, with her breath hot against his neck as she let out small squeaks and gasps. He didn't even want to imagine her tightening around his fingers and moaning his name again and again until it was the only word he knew. 

He tried very very hard not to imagine pressing kisses over her entire body, learning everything he could about her naked form. Imagining caressing her curves and scars in total worship was a though he didn't even allow into his thoughts. Caleb was a good man, and thinking about her curling up in his arms and falling asleep still filled with his cum would be a bad thought. 

Being hopelessly in love with Nott was so hard, and not jacking off to the thought of her was much harder.


End file.
